Monster High in the Christmas Carol
'Monster High in the Christmas Carol '- film pełnometrażowy, którego premiera odbyła się w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia 2016 roku. Twórczyniami filmu są Amity.Gala i Rochi mouscedes. Streszczenie Wreszcie nadszedł ten magiczny czas. Czas wybaczania i pojednania. Amelie chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich oczekuje na święta. Niestety, pogoda uniemożliwia jej wyjazd na ferie, do Polstrachu, Mimo to, nie traci świątecznego ducha i razem z Blair organizują świąteczne przedstawienie. Jednak na próbie generalnej, wszystko idzie nie po jej myśli. Ucieka na strych, w którym odnajduje magiczny i stary artefakt, jakim jest Gwiazda Straszyświąt. Czy przez jedno życzenie, jej żywot może dobiec końca? Fabuła W końcu nadszedł ten magiczny czas, na który czekała większość uczniów Straszyceum, a przynajmniej dla Amelie był to najlepszy okres w ciągu całego roku. Na co dzień, ponury i mroczny gmach budynku zwanym Straszyceum Monster High, teraz był cały ozdobiony świątecznymi świecidełkami. Śnieg spoczywał na ziemi, a na dachu i wokół kolumn widniały lampki zmieniające kolor, które idealnie odzwierciedlały nastrój świąt. Sam herb Straszyceum, który utrzymywał szkołę w należytym stanie, również został ozdobiony. A to wszystko za sprawą smoczycy i jej przyjaciółek, które już od dawna czuły klimat świąt. Sama pani dyrektor pokusiła się o zorganizowanie ogromnej wieczerzy dla wszystkich uczniów, pracowników szkoły i kadry pedagogicznej, zaś najpilniejsi i najaktywniejsi uczniowie zaangażowali się w zorganizowanie świątecznych występów. Jednak to Amelie najbardziej zależało na tym, aby w tym dniu wszystko poszło wprost perfekcyjnie. Razem z uczniami i uczennicami z kółka teatralnego oraz swoimi straszyciółkami postanowiła zaprezentować adaptację słynnej na całym świecie "Opowieści Wigilijnej". Ułożyła nawet specjalny grafik, aby próby odbywały się co najmniej dwa razy dziennie w różnych odstępach czasu. Zadbała również o kostiumy dla całej grupy i gotowy scenariusz, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Widać było, że bardzo jej zależy na tym przedstawieniu, jak i na tym, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z jej postanowieniami. W przerwie pomiędzy próbami szykowała prezenty dla swoich najbliższych, przyjaciół i rodziny. Jak zwykle przed świętami, pofatygowała się również o adekwatny wystrój dormitorium oraz o białą choinkę, o której zawsze marzyła. Na półkach widniały świąteczne ozdoby, w tym świecący domek, który był przekazywany w rodzinie Amelie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Na stoliku stał biały talerzyk z jej ulubionymi świątecznymi przekąskami - piernikami w mlecznej czekoladzie oraz mleko z miodem wlane do jej faworyzowanego, turkusowego słoika. Z głośników leciały świąteczne przeboje, a smoczyca nuciła je sobie pod nosem równocześnie podrygując w rytm melodii i tnąc papier prezentowy na kolejne prezenty. Jeśli Amelie pakuje prezenty, to znaczy, że albo stało się coś dziwnego, albo atmosfera świąt na dobre zagościła w murach Straszyceum. Obok dziewczyny siedział jej pupil - czarny kotek imieniem Bone. Nasłuchiwał dobiegającego z głośników świątecznego pomrukiwania kotów i bawił się satynowymi wstążkami upiorki. Dziewczyna właśnie pakowała ogromnych rozmiarów astlas o wdzięcznym tytule "Astronomia - historia i zagadki dla początkujących". Nie miała pojęcia ile mogłoby być w niej stron, ale na pewno więcej niż... tysiąc. Z trudem spakowała księgę do równie dużej torby z motywem szczurów. Złożyła błękitny szalik z białym futerkiem i wyszytą wielką literą "B", w dodatku ozdobioną niebieskimi, połyskującymi cekinami, po czym również włożyła szalik do tej samej torebki. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zadzwonił jej trumnofon, wybijając dziewczynę z twórczego transu. Amelie wskoczyła jednym ruchem na łóżko i przeciągnęła palcem po ekranie. - Halo? - Cześć córeczko! - z komórki dobiegły dobrze znane dziewczynie głosy. To byli jej rodzice. - Mama, tata! Co u Was? - U nas wszystko dobrze, a wybierasz się może do nas na święta? - w głosie matki boginki słychać było zawód, jakby przewidziała odpowiedź, która zaraz ma paść z ust upiorki. Cóż, Amelie po kimś musiała odziedziczyć swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności telepatyczne. - Em... Niestety, ale nie... Ale naprawdę bardzo bym chciała spędzić te święta z Wami - pozytywne emocje nastolatki momentalnie opadły - W tym roku, rodzina Abbey wystarczająco bardzo się postarała o białą zimę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. A jak tam w Polstrachu? Pewnie śniegu nie ma, prawda? - Tęsknimy za Tobą, kochanie. Przyjedź, jak tylko będziesz mogła. A właśnie, nie możesz użyć swoich międzywymiarowych nożyc? - spytał ojciec dziewczyny. Twarz upiorki się zaczerwieniła, przez chwilę nie potrafiła wydukać ani jednego słowa. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i po chwili odpowiedziała: - Ym... Jakby to powiedzieć... Stępiły się...? - Jak to się stępiły? - zapytał ze zdumieniem ojciec dziewczyny - Michael. - No... normalnie... - Jak to mówi stare, strachopolskie porzekadło, dotknął i poładował - mama Amelie nie wzięła do siebie tak bardzo zniszczenia wielopokoleniowych i międzywymiarowych nożyc, jak faktu, iż jej własna córka nie przyjedzie w tym roku do domu na święta. Amm doskonale wiedziała, że mimo wszystko, jej mama nigdy nie pozwoliłaby się domyślić swojej córce, że jest jej przykro. - Wiecie co? Muszę już kończyć, zaraz idziemy z dziewczynami na próbę naszego przedstawienia, tylko gdzieś mi zniknęły, pójdę ich poszukać. Jeszcze dziś zadzwonię, papa! - powiedziała, po czym nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę. Przytuliła swojego kotka, zdjęła z wieszaka wiktoriański, fioletowy kapelusz, zarzuciła na szyję szalik w podobnej kolorystyce i wzięła do ręki talerz z piernikami w mlecznej czekoladzie. Westchnęła i pociągnęła za klamkę. Po drodze do Wampiauli, gdzie miały odbywać się próby do przedstawienia, smoczyca nuciła pod nosem swoją ulubioną świąteczną piosenkę - "Kto wie, czy za rogiem" figurowało na samej górze jej świątecznej playlisty od przeszło trzystu lat - zajadając przy tym swoje ukochane pierniczki. Popchnęła drzwi do Wampiauli, a jej oczom ukazał się piękny widok. Cała sala była przystrojona zielonymi, czerwonymi i złotymi ozdobami. na środku sceny stała ogromna i toporna choinka, której pojedyncze gałązki były pozłacane i ozdobiane brokatem. Na jej czubku widniała ogromna, złota gwiazda, która odbijała światło lampek. Podeszła do grupki upiorów zgrmadzonych na scenie i w jej okolicach. - Pierniczka? - wymamrotała z pełną buzią napchaną piernikami. - Wreszcie jesteś! Już się baliśmy, że coś Ci się stało. Co my byśmy poczęli bez naszego Ammbenezera? Hihi - odrzekła najlepsza przyjaciółka dziewczyny - Blair DeGhoul, rozpostarła swe kamieniste skrzydła i wleciała z wdziękiem na scenę, po czym klasnęła w dłonie, co brzmiało prawie identycznie, jak stukanie o siebie dwóch kamieni. Trudno się dziwić, rodowita Upioryżanka była praktycznie w całości wykuta z kamienia. Amelie weszła po schodkach na scenę oraz poprawiła swój prowizoryczny kostium. - Zacznijmy od sceny, w której Otto prosi Cię o dodatkowy dzień wolny, zaczynamy na klask - kiedy Amelie robiła coś ważnego w kierunku przedstawienia, rolę reżysera odgrywała Blair, co się zdarzało dosyć często, bo od połowy października nasza smoczyca była doszczętnie zaaferowana tym jedynym przedsięwzięciem. KLASK! Światła zgasły, jedyny reflektor był skierowany na Amelie, która już była zwarta i gotowa do wypowiedzenia swojej kwestii. Dosłownie zza kurtyny wyłonił się Otto, zajmując miejsce za małym, drewnianym biurkiem. - Wie Pani... jutro jest Wigilia... Czy... ja mógłbym poprosić o dodatkowy dzień wolny? Moja żona i dzieci czekają na mnie całymi dnaimi w domu i choć raz w roku chciałem sprawi... - wydukał duch, który zdawał się naprawdę bać upiorki. Jej wyraz twarzy był posępny i niedostępny, zaś pojedyncze pasma włosów okalały jej twarz i nadawały jeszcze poważniejszego wyrazu. - Wolne... ŚWIĘTA!? Czyś ty już doszczętnie zgłupiał!? Nie płacę Ci za denerwowanie mnie, tylko za pracowanie! Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że miewam migreny! Jeszcze perfidnie śmiesz mnie prosić o dodatkowy dzień wolny od pracy! Jaki to trzeba mieć tupet, żeby pytać się o coś takiego! Pff... Gdybym nie płaciła ci twojej miesięcznej pensji, nie miałbyś za co utrzymać tej swojej nędznej rodzinki! A teraz wracaj do pracy! - widocznie Amelie wyjątkowo wczuła się w swoją rolę, jej spojrzenie mroziło na kilometr, a jej twarz była sina od krzyku. - Ale... - Otto poczuł się odrobinę niekomfortowo w towarzystwie dziewczyny. - ZAMILCZ! - w tym momencie, na scenę wleciała gargulica, a wszystkie światła się zapaliły, oświetlając całą salę. - Mamy to! Amelie, genialna gra aktorska, jak zwykle słowna, a Otto... Nie bój się, nasz Ammbenezer Cię nie ugryzie, hehe. - Dziękuję kochana, ale doprawdy, nie wyszło to tak idealnie. Jutro już przedstawienie, a wszystko musi wyjść idealnie - odpowiedziała smoczyca, lekko dygając. - Popieram! - dodała Victoria Chainsmeow - druga przyjaciołka przyjaciółka Amm - Amelie idealnie nadaje się do tej roli, nawet nie musi udawać! W jej głosie idealnie słychać ten dramatyzm i... podłość! W jednym momencie, surowe i pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie smoczycy przerodziło się w wymalowany smutek na jej twarzy. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Czuła się niechciana, jakby była intruzem. Jakby robiła coś źle. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy tak okrutne słowa z ust swojej własnej przyjaciółki. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Ostatni raz spojrzała w kierunku Blair i wybiegła ze sceny, po czym zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. - No i widzisz coś narobiła!? Jutro jest Wigilia, a nasza główna bohaterka dostaje depresji przez jedną z członkiń ekipy. Idealnie, wprost idealnie. Eh, pójdę jej poszukać. Jeśli się nie znajdzie, to będzie Twoja wina - odpowiedziała Blair i poszła za zrozpaczoną Amelie. W wampiauli została tylko Victoria, Otto, Sandra, San-Hee, Ally, Justine i Sonna. - Heh, jeśli Amelie znów się tu zjawi to będzie to taki świąteczny cud, hihi - Victoria mogła rzucać "śmiesznymi" żarcikami ile wlezie, ale nie dostrzegała tego, że komuś może się to nie spodobać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z groźnymi spojrzeniami na twarzy - No co? Co tak patrzycie? Tymczasem Amelie udała się na strych Straszyceum, w poszukiwaniu spokoju i miejsca, w którym mogłaby po prostu być sama. Wszystkie rzeczy w tym pomieszczeniu zostały porośnięte kurzem i pajęczynami. Było tam wyjątkowo zimno. W kartonach mieściły się bombki, anielskie włosy, świąteczne łańcuchy choinkowe i pozłacane dzwoneczki. W oddzielnym pudle była ogromna i pozłacana gwiazda, która miała zdobić czubek choinki. Na podłodze porozrzucano świąteczne lampki w jaskrawych, wesołych i żywych kolorach. W rogu pomieszczenia stała pokaźnych rozmiarów choinka. Tak dawno nie widziała żywej choinki z prawdziwego zdarzenia. W jej domu zazwyczaj gościła sztuczna. Miała wrażenie, że wokół roztacza się mgła. Okna były ozdobione szronem i szczelnie zamknięte. Na jednej ze ścian widniało ogromne lustro. Smoczyca podeszła do niego, nie zauważając nawet, że na miejscu jej odbicia pojawiła się sylwetka przypominająca jej przyjaciółkę - Blair. Bardziej jej uwagę przykuł szklany klosz stojący na samym środku pomieszczenia, a pod nim znadowała się złota i błyszcząca gwiazda. Z każdym krokiem zrobionym przez dziewczynę, zdawała się coraz bardziej oślepiać swoim blaskiem. Amelie ledwo dostrzegła litery wyryte na podstawce. - Gwiazda... Straszy...świąt... Chwila, skądś znam tę nazwę - Amm dobrze znała możliwości tej niepozornej ozdoby. Wiedziała, że konsekwencje korzystania z jej usług mogą być nieodwracalne. A mianowicie - owa gwiazda potrafiła spełnić trzy życzenia jednego upiora i tylko raz w roku, dokładnie w święta. Amelie obawiała się nieco, jednak przypomniała sobie słowa Vic. Pomyślała, że gdyby historia opisana w Wigilijnej Opowieści nigdy by się nie zdarzyła, owe wydarzenia nie doszłyby do skutku. Przełknęła ślinę i wyrecytowała formułkę - Gwiazdo... Ja... Ja chciałabym, aby... W tej chwili, Blair otworzyła skrkzypiące i stare drzwiczki, po czym weszła po drabinie prowadzącej na strych. Światło nie dało jej spokoju, zasłoniła oczy ręką, zauważając tylko zarys postaci swojej straszyciółki, zdołała jedynie krzyknąć w stronę zanikającej w światle sylwetki dziewczyny, zanim gwiazda rozbłysła najjaśniejszym blaskiem i chwilowo oślepiła gargulicę. - Ja chcę aby ta historia się nigdy nie wydarzyła!!! - krzyknęła boginka, a jej ciało zaczęło się rozmazywać w światle gwiazdy, po czym kompletnie zniknęła z pola widzenia. Światło zniknęło razem z kloszem i gwiazdą, która się pod nim znajdowała. Upioryżanka podniosła się z trudem z podłogi, trzymając się za głowę. - Amelie? Gdzie jesteś!? - krzyczała z całych sił, ale nie dawało to zadowalających skutków. *** Pewnego dnia - a był to najpiękniejszy dzień w roku: Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia - Amelie siedziała, jak co dzień, za biurkiem w swoim kantorze. Pogoda była mglista i mroźna, a przechodnie przystawali, by potupać i rozetrzeć sine z zimna dłonie. Gęsta para wciskała się do pomieszczeń każdą szczeliną. Smoczyca jak zwykle zostawiła drzwi kantoru otwarte, aby mieć oko na urzędnika, który w małym i zimnym pokoju przepisywał listy. W pokoju smoczycy płonął niewielki ogień, zaś płomień w pokoju kancelisty już dogasał. Duch okrył się szalikiem i skostniałe, wręcz przeźroczyste dłonie wyciągał w stronę świecy, aby choć trochę się ogrzać, co było wręcz absurdalne, ze względu na to, że kancelista był rodowitym duchem, więc nie powinien odczuwać zimna, jednakże atmosfera w kantorze była na tyle zimna i nieprzyjemna, jak i sama jego właścicielka. W pewnym momencie, drzwi się rozpostarły z hukiem. Do pomieszczenia, razem z mrozem i nagłym podmuchem wiatru, weszła brązowowłosa dziewczyna, unosiła się około dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią. Po podłodze ciągnął się jej rudy ogon, a z głowy wyrastała para uszu w tym samym kolorze. - Wesołych świąt, droga ciociu! Niechaj Bóg cię błogosławi! - w zimnym, mrocznym kantorze rozległ się niespodziewanie radosny, młodzieńczy głos siostrzenicy Amelie. - Co to znów za brednie? Nie masz ciekawszych zajęć? - mruknęła niechętnie. - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, ciociu, że Boże Narodzenie to bzdury? - zdumiała się. Nagle, na kolana kobiety wskoczył czarny, niczym smoła kot. Amelie przesunęła dłonią po grzbiecie swego pupila. - Oo, cześć Bonie! Jaki ty jesteś słodziutki! SŁO-DZIU-TKI! - dziewczyna nachyliła się nad kotem i przytuliła go do siebie. - Zostaw go w spokoju, dobrze wiesz, że nie znosi zdrobnień! - smoczyca wyrwała kota z objęć swojej siostrzenicy i położyła go na podłogę, po czym ten mruknął na brązowowłosą dziewczynę i schował się wśród mrocznych cieni i zniknął z pola widzenia. - Ciociu... - Jeśli masz zamiar zaprzątać mi głowę tym swoim bezsensownym biadoleniem na temat potocznie zwanych "świąt" to możesz sobie darować - odparła, pokazując palcami cudzysłów. - Przed śmiercią mamy, obiecałam, że co roku będę cię zapraszać na święta, ciociu... - Moja rychło zmarła siostrzyczka nie mogła czegoś lepszego wymyślić, doprawdy... Widać po kim odziedziczyłaś tą radość na samą myśl o ekhem... świętach. - Nawet jeśli nie zechcesz przyjść, daję ci zaproszenie - kotka położyła na biurku ozdobioną czerwonym i zielonym brokatem kartkę wyciętą na kształt serca. Brokat osypał się na miejscu pracy smoczycy. Gdy błyszczące drobinki przykuły wzrok Amelie, od razu wpadła w furię. Na jej twarzy pojawił się złowrogi i zimny grymas. - Wynoś się... - Ale... - WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO KANTORU! - smoczyca jednym, zamaszystym ruchem ręki zwaliła wszystkie rzeczy z biurka, włącznie z kartką, która spłonęła w ogniu, a pojedyncze drobinki brokatu zaświeciły się nad płomieniami. Kotołaczka otworzyła drzwi ze łzami w oczach. Nie było to do niej podobne, gdyż dziewczyna od zawsze emanowała pozytywną energią. Mimo to, zatrzymała się na moment, aby złożyć życzenia kanceliście. Ten zaś, choć bardzo zziębnięty, okazał jej więcej ciepła i serdeczności niż ciotka. - Patrzcie go, drugi pajac - burknęła, widząc to, Amelie. - Mój urzędnik, który ma piętnaście szylingów pensji tygodniowo, żonę i dzieci na utrzymaniu, mówi o wesołych świętach! To chyba jakiś dom wariatów! Tymczasem do kantoru weszły dwie upiorki. Trzymały w rękach kapelusze i spoglądały na smoczycę bardzo poważnie. - Firma pań DeGhoul i Muroame, jeśli się nie mylę? - odezwała się jedna z nich, czarno-zielono włosa upiorzyca o odstających uszach. - Pani DeGhoul nie żyje od siedmiu lat! - burknęła niegrzecznie. - Dziś mija właśnie siódma rocznica jej śmierci. - Nie śmiem wątpić, że dorównuje pani w hojności swojej zmarłej wspólniczce - powiedziała poważnie druga pani i podała Amelie pismo, które wyjaśniało cel przybycia obu kobiet. - Proszę pani, w czasie świąt - zaczęła pierwsza z upiorzyc, wyciągając jednocześnie z kieszeni krucze pióro - powinniśmy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek myśleć o samotnych i potrzebujących, którzy właśnie teraz, kiedy za oknem wichura i mróz, cierpią szczególnie. Umierają z zimna i głodu. Tysiącom ludzi brakuje środków do życia, mademoiselle. - Czyż nie ma więzień? - Jest ich bardzo wiele i są przepełnione - odpowiedziała druga. - A czy obozy pracy nadal istnieją? - Oczywiście, proszę pani, chociaż chciałabym, aby było inaczej. - Czyli Prawo Ubogich wciąż obowiązuje, a kieraty w domach pracy są czynne? - Niestety, tak. - To znakomicie! Przez chwilę zaniepokoiły mnie pańskie słowa. Pomyślałam bowiem, że te wspaniałe, bardzo potrzebne instytucje przestały działać - odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem. - Teraz mogę być całkiem spokojna. - Jesteśmy przekonani, że te instytucje, niestety, nie zajmują się pomaganiem najbiedniejszym, i dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się utworzyć fundację, by dzięki niej zakupić żywność dla najbardziej potrzebujących. Chcielibyśmy, by święta były dla nich bardziej radosne. Wybraliśmy Boże Narodzenie, jest to bowiem czas szczególny. Dotkliwiej odczuwamy wtedy braki, a dostatek jest źródłem większej radości. Czy mogę panią wpisać na listę ofiarodawców? - Nie! - burknęła Amelie. - Życzy pani sobie pozostać anonimowa? - Życzę sobie, aby każda żywa dusza opuściła to pomieszczenie w trybie nagłym! - warknęła. - Sama nie mam zamiaru tracić swojego czasu na zabawianie się podczas Bożego Narodzenia i nie stać mnie na fundowanie przyjemności innym. Wydaje mi się, iż płacąc podatki, utrzymuję instytucje, o których wspominałam. Ci, którym źle się powodzi, powinni się do nich zgłaszać. - Dla wielu z nich nie wystarcza miejsc, a inni wolą śmierć niż trafienie do takiego miejsca. - Niechaj więc umierają! Pora wreszcie rozwiązać problem przeludnienia. Poza tym, nic mnie to nie obchodzi! - Powinna się pani tym choć odrobinę zainteresować. Ma pani mnóstwo pieniędzy w zasięgu ręki, czy... nie warto by było przeznaczyć choć małą ich część na szczytny cel, a tym samym uszczęśliwić życie wielu ludziom? - zauważyła druga z kwestujących. - To nie moja sprawa. Ledwie wystarcza mi na utrzymanie tego kantora, a co dopiero na szastanie pieniędzmi na rzecz innych ludzi - obruszyła się. - Każdy powinien pilnować swoich spraw. Żegnam. Obje upiorki zauważyszy, że nie ma sensu dłużej przekonywać, dały za wygraną i wyszły. A tymczasem, Amelie z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy, wróciła do pracy, układając papiery. Mgła za oknem gęstniała i zapanował całkowity mrok. Na ulicach pojawili się ludzie z pochodniami, którzy ofairowywali się oświetlać drogę przed powozami. - Święta... Kto to wymyślił!? - Amelie wzięła do ręki pogrzebacz i rozdrobniła węgiel w kominku, a pozostałości po kartce od jej siostrzenicy zmieniły się w zwęgloną, czarną maź. Po upływie godziny, Amelie usłyszała donośny dźwięk, dobiegający z wieży zegarowej. Nie miała już nic do roboty. Rzuciła spojrzenie swojemu kotu, który był schowany za bordowymi kotarami, za którymi znajdowało się archiwum, jedynie jego zielone oczy wyróżniały się w mroku. Smoczyca ułożyła dokumenty na biurku, zamknęła książkę i wstała z krzesła. Udała się w stronę swojego kota. Jednym ruchem ręki odsłoniła kotarę, kurz uniósł się do góry i rozprzestrzenił się po całym kantorze. Amelie od dawna nie zaglądała do tego pomieszczenia. Od jakiegoś czasu, był on miejscem zabawy jej pupila. Fotele ze złotego materiału i wyszywane brązowymi nićmi były porwane w szwach. Wata walała się po całym pokoju. Dywan był porwany na strzępy. W rogu pokoju piszczała mała, szara mysz. Bones skoczył na nią. Smoczyca wybałuszyła oczy ze zniesmaczenia. Podkuliła ogon i podniosła nogę. W pomieszczeniu panował istny chaos, pobojowisko. Gdzieniegdzie były porozwalane sterty starych dokumentów. Pajęczyny uniemożliwiały pole widzenia. Za oknem było już ciemno. Na małej, drewnianej komodzie stał portret. Portret młodej i pięknej kobiety o blond włosach. Na jej nosie spoczywały czarne okulary. Miała naturalną urodę. Mysz jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazła się tuż koło portretu. Bones skoczył za nią. Wysunął pazury i machnął łapą, żeby zadać ostateczny cios. Mysz znów zniknęła, a zdekoncentrowany kot podarł portret. Zdjęcie upadło na podłogę. - To już siedem lat... - Smoczyca podniosła poszarpaną fotografię i przez chwilę się rozmarzyła. Właśnie dziś mija siódma rocznica śmierci jej siostry. Po chwili, jej wzrok powrócił na pupila. Zdjęła z wieszaka kapelusz i płaszcz w kolorze fuksji. Owinęła szalik wokół szyi. Przytuliła kota do siebie i wyciągnęła złoty klucz z kieszeni płaszcza. Otworzyła drzwi, wyszła z kantoru i rzuciła mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie kanceliście. Było to oznaką, że może pomarzyć o wcześniejszym wyjściu z pracy, a tym bardziej o wolnych świętach. Jej charakter był zimny niczym pogoda, która obecnie panowała. Pomimo, że temperatura była na minusie, Amelie nie odczuwała zimna. W końcu, była smokiem. Biały i puszysty śnieg przylepiał się do jej butów. Zmierzała w kierunku ogromnej, mrocznej rezydencji. Co jakiś czas spoglądała na swojego kota, którego trzymała na ramionach. Po kilkunastu minutach, stała przed drzwiami swojego domu. Włożyła pozłacany klucz do zamka, po czym go przekręciła, chwyciła za klamkę i pchnęła drzwi. Schowała klucz z powrotem do płaszcza, który rzuciła na bordową sofę. Następnie przebrała się w piżamę i wraz z Bonesem zjadła mały posiłek. Minęła godzina, od czasu powrotu smoczycy i jej pupila. Amelie ziewnęła raz czy dwa, stwierdziła, że jest zmęczona, tak bardzo, że pora się położyć. Nie miała zbytniej ochoty aby posprzątać po posiłku, zdmuchnęła płomień znad lampy naftowej i udała się wprost do łóżka. Zdjęła kapcie i wskoczyła pod kołdrę. Po kilku chwilach, dołączył do niej Bones, kot ułożył się obok głowy swej pani. Nagle, Amelie ogarnęło jeszcze większe zmęczenie, nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy zasnęła. Dziewczyna spała może dwie, trzy godziny, pewnie spałaby dalej gdyby nie jej kot. Zwierzak wyraźnie się czegoś przestraszył, Amelie poderwała się z łóżka, w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć coś jakby płacz i szelest jednocześnie. - Halo? ktoś tu jest? - smoczyca ubrała kapcie, była wyraźnie przerażona tym, co się dzieje w jej domu. W pomieszczeniu znowu rozległ się dźwięk przypominający szloch, tym razem towarzyszyły mu pobrzękiwania łańcuchów i dźwięk tłuczonego lustra. Smoczyca zapaliła lampę, po czym podniosła ją i zmrużyła oczy. Przy oknie dostrzegła półprzeźroczystą postać kobiety, odziana była w długą, niebieskawą sukienkę, miała blond włosy spięte w kucyk, a na jej nosie spoczywały czarne okulary. Cała była obwiązana srebrzystymi łańcuchami, a na jej europejskiej twarzy malował się wyraz nędzy i zmęczenia. Upiorka mimo kamiennych skrzydeł, unosiła się pół metra na ziemią. Amelie miała dziwne wrażenie, że skądś zna tę upiorkę! To uczucie było zbyt silne, aby przejść obok niego obojętnie. Smoczyca rozejrzała się po pokoju, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na komodzie, a dokładniej na stojącym na niej pamiątkowej, starej fotografii. Tuż koło niej, na zdjęciu, stała blondwłosa gargulica. Z wrażenia, złapała się za głowę i przetarła oczy. Po chwili odzyskała z niedowierzaniem i ochrypniętym głosem, wymamrotała: - B-Blair? Zjawa odwróciła się i smutno spojrzała swymi dużymi, zielonymi oczyma na smoczycę, która kuliła się z przerazenia. - Owszem, to ja Blair DeGhoul. - odrzekła zjawa, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem dodała - To miłe wiedzieć, że nadal jestem pamiętana. - Co... co... co ty tu... - jąkała się Amelie - przecież ty... - Nie żyję? Owszem, od jakichś... - zjawa zaczęła wyliczać na palcach - siedmiu lat! - A... alee...ale... - Amleie z wrażenia zapomniała języka w jamie ustnej. - Jak się domyślasz, jestem duchem. To zabawne, jak marnie skończyła osoba z takimi aspiracjami jak ja. - Akurat! - Amelie wstała z łóżka i z odzyskaną pewnością siebie dodała. - Pewnie wisisz na jakichś linkach! - natarczywie zaczęła machać ręką nad głową Blair. - Mów! Kto cię nasłał? To Victoria, tak!? Już ja dam tej pannicy do przemyśleń, oj dam... Raz na zawsze przejdą jej te... - Nie jestem złudzeniem! - głośno wrzasnęła Blair, na potwierdzenie swych słów przenikneła przez Amelie i stanęła tuż za nią. Smoczyca w stanie osłupienia nie mogła wydać z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Bones tymczasem zaaferowany lusterkami doczepionymi do łańcuchów zjawy, oglądał swe odbicie, nagle potwornie się przestraszył, tak gwałtownie odskoczyła, że zjawa zahaczyła jednym z łańcuchów o krzesło, i omal się nie wywróciła. - Może byłoby ci łatwiej gdybyś pozbyła się tej... biżuterii? - spytała Amleie pomagając zjawie wstać. - Co to za projektant? Charles Frederick Wroth? Twórca Haunt couture? - Czy kiedykolwiek nosiłam jakąkolwiek biżuterię, prócz okularów? - spytała Blair. - Nie... nigdy. - odrzekła smoczyca. - To nie biżuteria - ciągnęła Blair - tylko łańcuchy egoizmu. - Egoizmu...? - spytała Amelie. - Tak, egoizmu, siostro. Swoimi czynami i postępowaniem sama wykułam każde z nich - zjawa wskazała na pokaźną ilość leżących na podłodze łańcuchów. - Ogniwo po ogniwie. Minie wiele czasu, zanim odkupie swe winy. To najokrutniejsza z kar jaka mogła mnie spotkać. - Najokrutniejsza z kar? - znów powtórzyła smoczyca. - Tak, a możliwe, że nawet wieczna. - rzekła zjawa. - Wieczna? - odrzekła Amelie. - Ale mniejsza z tym, byłaś moją siostrą i najlepszą przyjaciółką, i pomimo, że mój czas już minął i nic nie może mi pomóc, ja mogę pomóc tobie. - Pomóc? Ja nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. - zirytowała się smoczyca. - A jednak... posłuchaj mnie dobrze, dziś w nocy na mą prośbę odwiedzą cię trzy duszki, dobrze ich wysłuchaj, póki nie jest dla ciebie za póżno, kochana. Zjawa zaczęła zanikać, zostawiając niewyspaną smoczycę i jej kota samych sobie. - Chyba zjadłam za dużą kolację. - myślała Amelie. - Zaczynam mieć zwidy. Lekko rozdrażniona wróciła pod pierzynę, wtuliła się w poduszkę, po czym zgasiła swiatło i niczym nie wzruszona z powrotem zasnęła. W okolicach północy, zupełnie nieprzewidzianie, wszystkie przedmiot uniosły się do góry. Wokół roztaczała się złota i połyskująca mgła, która dawała wrażenie latającego i błyszczącego brokatu. Bones, jakimś dziwnym sposobem wyladował na baldachimie, który zakrywał spoczywającą w odpoczynku smoczycę. - Mrrrauu! - zawył głośno i piskliwie kot. - Bones?... - pupil przerwał niespokojny i twardy sen dziewczyny, ta naciągnęła opaskę na czoło, odsłaniając twarz. - CHRYSTE PANIE!!! - Amelie wrzasnęła, widząc w jakim stanie jest jej dom. Razem z jej przeraźliwym krzykiem, meble i przedmioty upadły na ziemię, włącznie z lewitującym łóżkiem na którym siedziała. Amelie przytuliła kota do siebie i warknęła pod nosem. - Takie rzeczy we własnym domu! Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, zaręczam, że się tym zajmę! Zaręczam! - założyła ręce na biodra i rozejrzała się wokół. - Niech zgadnę, to ta nawiedzona idiotka rozkazała straszyć ludzi, prawda? Kimkolwiek jesteś, pokaż się! Cisza. Smoczyca nie usłyszała żadnej, a tym bardziej satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła choć na chwilę powrócić do snu, jednak na próżno. Kręciła się i wierciła. Po kilku minutach, coś zaczęło ją łaskotać po twarzy. Złoty pył osadził się w okolicach jej nosa. - Bones... - powiedziała przez sen. - Bones... Kot twardo spał i leżał u stóp swojej pani. - Bones, jeszcze nie jest rano... Bones, przestań, bo wyrzucę cię za drzwi! - Amelie zdjęła opaskę, po czym pogłaskała kota po grzbiecie. - Niesamowite, ale miałam dziś dziwny sen... W pokoju na nowo pojawił się złoty brokat. Tuż przed nią, na wyciągnięcie ręki, stała postać oświetlona złotą łuną. Razem ze swoim przybyciem, rozświetliła cały dom. - Poważnie? co Ty nie powiesz. - K... Kim... ty jesteś!? - Jestem duchem minionych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ale możesz mówić do mnie "Przeszła" - przedstawiła się i dygnęła przed smoczycą. - Oh, chyba znowu mam te koszmary... - powiedziała niepewnie. - Owszem, jak widać, jestem duchem. - Doprawdy...? - Amelie wzięła niezgrabnie do ręki granatową parasolkę, zamachnęła się i już miała rzucać nią w zjawę, jednak duszyca podniosła rękę, a przedmiot zastygł w powietrzu. - Jestem tu, aby pokazać ci święta, które przeminęły. Nieodwracalnie. - powiedziała z niesamowitym spokojem w głosie. Machnęła ręką, a parasolka wypadła z objęć Amelie, lądując pod oknem. Smoczyca otworzyła usta z wrażenia, nie mówiąc ani słowa. - Em... Mojej przeszłości...? Słuchaj, nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł... - przęłknęła z trudem ślinę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wymalowany strach. Bones wskoczył w objęcia właścicielki. - To, co tam zobaczysz będzie zależało od twoich wyborów sprzed lat. Sama jesteś kowalem swojego losu i samodzielnie będziesz odpowiadać za swoje czyny. - Dobrze... - Podaj mi rękę. Amelie posłusznie wykonała polecenie, chwyciła dłoń Przeszłej i mocno zamknęła oczy. Pomieszczenie zmieniło swój kolor na złoty, a wszystkie przedmioty i meble zaczęły powoli znikać i zlewać się z kolorem pokoju. Po chwili, zdewastowany pokój zmienił się w złoty i świecący portal. - A zatem, ruszajmy - zjawa podniosła ogromny i toporny zegar - Możesz już otworzyć oczy. - Gdzie... Ja... Jestem!? - wykrzyczała smoczyca. - W portalu. - W portalu dokąd!? - Do twej przeszłości, a gdzie niby?. - Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę na to patrzeć. - Nie zabieram cię w tę podróż, aby cię nastraszyć, ale aby cię czegoś nauczyć. Portal coraz bardziej się zwężał i zwężał, z ust smoczycy wydobył się wysoki i przeraźliwy krzyk. Po kilku minutach, Amelie z Bonesem w ramionach oraz Przeszłą wylądowała w ciemnym, zakurzonym i mrocznym pomieszczeniu. - Ej, zaraz. Coś tu jest nie tak. Miałyśmy przecież wpaść na święta. Pewnie znów rąbnęłam się w obliczeniach. - Przeszła stukała po tafli zegara, a z niego wypadały błyszczące gwiazdki wraz ze złotym pyłem. - Nie, nie pomyliłaś się... - Coś ty? Zgrywasz się... Nie ma choinki, lampek, prezentów, białego obrusa... Oh... - zjawa zamilkła. Amelie spuściła głowę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek. - To... ja... - A wiesz dlaczego tutaj byłaś? - Aby się uczyć, rzecz jasna. Bo cóż innego miałabym robić w pff... święta? - Owszem, nawet wtedy wolałaś skupić się na czymś innym niż na świętowaniu i spędzaniu czasu z bliskimi. Ale wtedy jedna, jedyna rzecz potrafiła cię uszczęśliwić i wprawić w świąteczny nastrój. Smoczyca podeszła do małej siebie i próbowała dać o sobie znak, machając ręką przed jej twarzą. W drzwiach pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna o ostrych rysach twarzy, szarej skórze i długich, ciemnych włosach. - Amelie? - mężczyzna spojrzał na małą upiorkę siedzącą przy stole po brzegi zajętym książkami. - Już skończyłam się uczyć, proszę pana. Czy mogłabym teraz iść do domu? - Ależ w żadnym razie. Po kolacji idziesz do swojego pokoju ćwiczyć. - Tak, wiem... Ale pomyślałam, że dzisiaj moglibyśmy zrobić wyjątek... Jest Boże Narodzenie... Oni wszyscy tam na mnie czekają. Smoczyca utonęła we wspomnieniach. Gdy za każdym razem patrzyła na małą siebie, przypominały jej się wszystkie marzenia, które przepadły. Jej największym marzeniem było zostanie śpiewaczką operową. Teraz nie była pewna czy kantor, który tak kochała, daje jej wystarczająco dużo szczęścia. - Blair powiedziała, że dla niej to ważne, żebym była... - Dla niej to jest ważne? Dla niej jest ważne żebyś była? A pomyśl, co jest dla ciebie ważne. Dla ciebie ważne powinno być jedno, twoja przyszłość, skarbeńku. Przecież chcesz zostać gwiazdą, nie mylę się? - Oczywiście, ale... - Pragniesz tego ponad wszystko na świecie? - Tak, ale... - Więc to, co Blair i twoja rodzina myślą nie ma znaczenia. Pamiętasz, co ci powtarzam codziennie? - W samolubnym świecie, samolubni wygrywają... - Święte słowa, jeśli chcesz wygrać swoje życie, musisz trzymać się tej sentencji. A teraz, wracaj do nauki. Posępny mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając małą upiorkę samą. Ta zaś wstała od stołu i wyglądała przez okno. Jej uwagę przykuł duży i piękny dom, po brzegi oświetlony przez świąteczne lampki. Po chwili oderwała wzrok i poszła niechętnie na górę, aby ćwiczyć wokalizację. - Co jest? Czemu przestałaś? - spytała Przeszła. - Zaraz zobaczysz. - na twarzy Amelie pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Do pomieszczenia wbiegła smukła i drobniutka dziewczynka o blond włosach. Miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę ozdobioną kokardkami, a na nosie widniały okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Mała Amelie podniosła głowę i spojrzała w kierunku dziewczyny. Na jej twarzy zagościł ogromny i promienny uśmiech. - Blair! - mała Amelie wstała z krzesła i odbiegła od fortepianu. Podbiegła do siostry i przytuliła do siebie. - Tęskniliśmy za tobą, siostrzyczko! Tina jest już taka duża! - Blair złapała dłonie Amelie. - Ja też za wami tęskniłam! I to jak! Mała smoczyca założyła na sukienkę płaszcz i przewiesiła szalik na szyi - Widzisz? Tylko ona potrafiła w tobie zapalić płomień radości ze świąt. Amelie speszyła się i pochyliła głowę. Dziewczynka ostrożnie i po cichu otworzyła drzwi. Jej nauczyciel głęboko spał, a na dodatek bardzo głośno chrapał. Razem z siostrą wyszły przez okno, a tuż za nimi, przez ścianę przeniknęła Przeszła wraz z zszokowaną Amelie. Oczy o mały włos nie wypadły jej z oczodołów. Obie dziewczynki usiadły na sankach. Tymczasem, Amelie zauważyła coś niepokojącego w oddali. W szkole została jedna osoba. Smoczyca sprawiała wrażenie, jakby skądś ją znała. Ów osoba wyjrzała przez okno. Od razu było wiadome, iż nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiona. Zasłoniła szybko zasłony i ostatni raz rzuciła swe groźne spojrzenie w kierunku oddalającego się powozu. Po długich włosach i szarej skórze zdołała rozszyfrować, iż jest to jej były nauczyciel. Przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo przez niego cierpiała. W oczach smoczycy pojawił się strach i przerażenie. - Błagam, chodźmy stąd... - Co takiego zobaczyłaś? - Proszę, zabierz mnie jak najdalej od tego miejsca! - Amelie złapała Przeszłą za rękę. Przeszła przesunęła wskazówkę zegara do przodu, po czym obie, wraz z Bonesem wylądowały przed drzwiami ogromnej rezydencji. - Często to robiłaś? - Przeszła wskazała ręką na pędzące na sankach upiorki. - Kiedy tylko miałam okazję. Amelie i Blair zapukały do drzwi. Otworzyła im matka smoczycy. - Córeczko! Tak się cieszę, że jednak przyszłaś! - kobieta przytuliła do siebie córkę i zamknęła drzwi. Nie wiadomo co było dziwniejsze dla Amelie, fakt, iż jest niematerialna, czy to, że widzi wydarzenia sprzed setek lat. - Oh! Nie do wiary, że znów tu jestem! Jak ja szaleńczo kochałam ten dom, to miejsce... - urwała, po czym potknęłą się o własne nogi i przeniknęła przez marmurową, grubą ścianę, lądując na czerwonej wykładzinie. - Oł, nie wspomniałam ci, że podczas podróży w czasie jesteśmy niematerialne i przenikamy przez ściany i przedmioty? Nikt nas nie zauważy, nie usłyszy i nie zobaczy. Ale ze mnie gapa! - Przeszła podała rękę leżącej Amelie. - O! Przyjęcie! - Oh... pierniczki... - Amelie poczuła zapach swych ulubionych przysmaków. - Czy tu nie jest cudownie? - I widzisz? Kiedyś święta Bożego Narodzenia nie przeszkadzały ci tak bardzo. Wręcz potrafiłaś się z nich cieszyć i świętować, razem z rodziną. - Powiesiliście dla mnie skarpetę! - Robili to zawsze... - Oczywiście, jesteś naszą rodziną! Robimy to zawsze! - powiedziała Blair, przytulając się do siostry. - A zauważyłaś, że pod choinką czekają prezenty? W tym roku dostaniesz więcej prezentów niż ja i Veronica razem wzięte! - Ohohoho, zostaw. Niosę to Amelie do spróbowania. - powiedziała matka smoczycy do swego męża, Michaela, niosąc w rękach masę cynamonową. Mała smoczyca oblizała ze smakiem łyżkę. - No i? - Ciasto cynamonowe? - Twoje ulubione ciasto, znasz się na nim najlepiej. I co powiesz? - Lepszego nigdy nie próbowałam! - Lizuska! - powiedziała pieszczotliwie Blair, po czym obie się roześmiały. Z sąsiedniego pokoju, wyszła mała suczka yorka o karmelowej sierści i szarych, kamiennych skrzydłach, typowych dla gargulców. Jej uwagę przykuł Bones, który stał u stóp swej pani. Warknęła, po czym pobiegła w jego stronę. Kot zawył z przerażenia, co usłyszały jedynie Amelie i Przeszła. Skoczył w objęcia smoczycy, po czym wystawił język psince. - Bones! Mówiłaś, że nikt nas nie widzi. - powiedziała przez zęby. - Dla potworów i upiorów, zwierzęta mają czulsze zmysły. - Tina, tam nic nie ma. Jeśli będziesz warczeć na ścianę, wyrzucę cię za drzwi, szczekaj ale w głębi duszy!. - odpowiedziała Blair. Bones skoczył na ziemię i zaczął przedrzeźniać pupilkę gargulicy. Kiedy ta nie mogła wytrzymać, szczekała jeszcze bardziej. - Tina! Tymczasem, Blair i Amelie odpakowywały prezenty. - To twoje. - powiedziała Blair, podając smoczycy pudełko obklejone zielonym papierem prezentowym w złote wzorki i dodatkowo ozdobionym złotą, połyskującą kokardą. Amelie otworzyłą pudełko, a w środku znajdowała się piękna kula śnieżna. - Blair... - smoczyca nakręciła pozytywkę, po czym rozbrzmiała ukochaną święteczną melodią Amelie - O Christmas Tree. - To jest pozytywka! - Bo ty tak pięknie śpiewasz tę kolędę. Sprawia, że myślę o tobie. - Blair, dziękuję ci tak bardzo! Jest cudowna, ale... ja nie mam nic dla ciebie, ani dla wszystkich... - Chyba żartujesz! Jesteś tutaj! Twoja obecność jest dla nas najlepszym prezentem! - Ten prezent jest wspaniały... - Bardzo się cieszę, chodźmy! Mała smoczyca uściskała z całej siły swoją siostrę. - Kochani! Zajmijcie miejsca, przedstawienie zaraz się zacznie! - zawołała Blair. - To dziecięce przedstawienie to nic takiego, ot taki mały drobiażdżek robiłyśmy co roku. - powiedziała Amelie do Przeszłej, która trzymała na rękach Bonesa. Blair i Amelie wystrojone w świąteczne suknie, utrzymane w odcieniach czerwieni, zieleni i bieli ustały przed choinką. Niegdyś, występowanie przed publicznością było jej największym marzeniem. Jednak demony przeszłości sprowadziły ją na złą drogę i nie pozwalały dążeć do spełniania najskrytszych i największych życzeń. - Oh, ale te sukienki są zdumiewające. - powiedział ktoś z tyłu. - To prawda, Blair zaczęła je projektować w czerwcu, a Amelie równie długo je szyła i pracowała nad choreografią. - Ot taki mały drobiadżdżek, ha? - No dobrze, może nie taki mały! Jednak to tylko dziecięca zabawa. - Proszę państwa, za chwilę wystąpią Blair DeGhoul i Amelie Muroame, wkrótce największe gwiazdy świata potworów. Świąteczne życzenia ślemy wszystkim! - mówiły na zmianę upiorki. Gdy upiorki zaczęły śpiewać i tańczyć, atmosfera w domu zrobiła się o wiele przyjemniejsza. Pomimo tego, że doskwierał mróz i pogoda nie dopisywała, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Szczęśliwi, że są razem. Jednak najszczęśliwsza była Amelie, która właśnie spełniała swoje marzenie, zawsze gdy śpiewała, czuła się spełniona. Jej euforia nie trwała jednak zbyt długo... Po skończonym przedstawieniu, nadeszła fala braw i oklasków. - Hmm, a ty mówiłaś, że nie przyniosłaś nikomu prezentu! - Co ty pleciesz? Nie przyniosłam! - A Twój talent? Spójrz jacy są szczęśliwi dzięki tobie. - No może rzeczywiście, nigdy potem tak o tym nie myślałam. Śpiewanie kojrzy mi się z ciężką pracą, walką o szczęście. Tu było inaczej... Chwilę później, do Amelie podeszli jej rodzice, a w rękach trzymali duże, okrągłe pudełko. Smoczyca odchyliła wieko, a jej oczom ukazał się czarny kotek z białymi łatkami i czerwoną kokardką zawiązaną na szyi. - To jest najlepszy prezent jaki mogłam kiedykolwiek dostać! Dziękuję wam! - Amelie przytuliła kota do siebie. Bones patrzył ze zdziwieniem na to, co się dzieje. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała za uszami. - Jak dasz mu na imię? - spytała gargulica trzymając Tinę na rękach. - Hmm... - Amelie spojrzała na jego łatki w kształcie kości. - Może... Bones? - Świetne! Jestem pewna, że Tina i Bones będą się razem świetnie bawić! - upiorki położyły swoich pupilów na podłodze i przytuliły się do siebie. Nagle, w całym domu zaczęło rozbrzmiewać głośne pukanie do drzwi. W oczach smoczycy ponownie zagościł strach. Amelie wzięła kota na ręce. - Zabierz mnie stąd! Proszę! - Dlaczego? Tu jest taka przyjemna atmosfera. - Proszę! W drzwiach pojawił się nauczyciel smoczycy. - Gdzie jest Amelie!? Przeszła zrozumiała dlaczego Amelie czuła się niepewnie podczas podróży. Rozbiła zegar w drobny mak, uwalniając przy tym tak jasny blask, jakiego Amelie nigdy na oczy nie widziała. W jednym momencie, smoczyca siedziała na swoim łóżku, w swoim domu. Wszystko wróciło do normy. - Nie miałam pojęcia... Powinnam cie stamtąd zabrać, kiedy o to prosiłaś... Przykro mi, że to wspomnienie powróciło. - Wszystkim zepsuł Boże Narodzenie. Stał w ddrzwiach i krzyczał na cały głos, jak opętany. Na mnie, na Blair, na moich rodziców... Okropnie się wstydziłam, czułam się winna. To były moje ostatnie święta spędzone z Blair. Po tym wydarzeniu, mój nauczyciel ani na chwilę nie spuszczał mnie z oka. - Serdecznie ci współczuję, Amelie... - powiedziała Przeszła z troską w głosie, trzymając smoczycę za rękę. - Co tak stoisz, nie masz gdzie iść? Jestem pewna, że to wszystko mi się śni. Zaraz się położę, a ty znikniesz. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, smoczyca przytuliła się do poduszki, nałożyła opaskę na oczy i przykryła kołdrą. Przeszła zniknęła, na dobre, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego znaku życia. - Ym, duchu...? - spytała Amelie, rozglądając się po pokoju. - A jednak. Wiedziałam, że to tylko sen. Po tych dość szokujących wydarzeniach, Amelie z trudem udało się zasnąć. Jej odpoczynek nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, gdyż po około godzinie (według powieszonego na ścianie misternego i pozłacanego zegara) poczuła jakby ktoś przesuwał rzeczy w jej pokoju. Usłyszała głośne uderzenie, momentalnie wyrwała się ze snu, ubrała kapcie i z niepokojem zauważyła że wystrój w pomieszczeniu diametralnie się zmienił. Pod oknem smoczycy pojawiła się duża, potężna i piękna choinka mamiąca pokaźną ilością światełek, kolorowych oraz bijącycyh swoim blaskiem po oczach bombek i uginająca się pod ciężarem przeróżnych słodkości. Od pierniczków poprzez kolorowe laski z cukru, aż po cukrowe gwiazdki ozdobione taką ilością wzorków, że Amelie aż zakręciło się w głowie. Tuż obok choinki, pojawił się pokaźnych rozmiarów wigilijny stół przykryty śnieżnobiałym obrusem i zastawiony soczystym indykiem, kutią, barszczem i innymi świątecznymi delicjami. Okna, jak i meble ozdobione były czerwonymi i błyszczącymi kokardami. W skrócie, w smutnym i zimnym pomieszczeniu powstał istny, świąteczny klimat. Smoczyca w jednej chwili poczuła przeciąg na swoich plecach, obróciła się z przerażeniem. Widok, który ujrzała sprawił, że potknęła się o Bonesa, który zaabsorbowany słodyczami z błogością bawił się cukrowymi figurkami, upadła i z otwartymi ustami i przerażeniem w oczach przyglądała się temu, co znajdowało się na środku jej pokoju. - Choinko ma, choinko ma... Twe igły są zieloneee... - tubalnie śpiewała czarnowłosa, półprzeźroczysta dziewczyna od której biła zielona poświata. Stała przy choince i z zapałem zakładała na nią łańcuch z prażonej kukurydzy i żurawiny. - Kim... czym... Ty u licha jesteś!? - groźnie krzyknęła Amelie, a Bones na znak solidarności ze swoją panią oderwał się od cukierków i próbował groźnie wyszczerzyć swe kocie kły. Wyglądało to paradnie. - Oj tak, tak. Dobrze trafiłam. Tylko od ciebie bije taka niechęć do wesołych klimatów. Pozwólcie więc... - dygnęła zjawa. - Jestem duchem teraźniejszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia ale możecie mi mówić per "Obecna". Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, świadczący o wysokim poczuciu własnej wartości. - Nie obchodzi mnie kim dokładnie jesteś, tylko co robisz z MOIM domem! - smoczyca wyraźnie zaakcentowała słowo "moim". - Wprowadzam świąteczny klimacik. Przyznam, że tylko tutaj miałam tak duże pole do popisu dla swojej niesamowitej wyobraźni - odrzekła duszyca. Amelie z ciężkim szokiem rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu a wraz z nią Bones. W tym czasie Obecna niezauważenie związała łańcuchem ogon Bonesa z kawałkiem ogona Amelie. Smoczyca stwierdziła że chyba śni, zrobiła krok by wziąć ze stołu szklankę i wylać na siebie wodę tak dla pewności, jednak zahaczyła o swojego pupila i runęła na ziemię jak długa. Ból po spotkaniu z twardym, zimnym podłożem i głośny śmiech Obecnej uświadomiły jej, że nie śpi i nie ma złudzeń, spowodowanych długimi godzinami spędzonymi za biurkiem, w kantorze. - Baaaaaardzo zabawne - wściekła Amm rozplątała swój ogon. - Dla mnie tak, bo to nie ja jestem obiektem drwin - duszyca prawie popłakała się, tak wesoło jej było. Amelie zdecydowanie nie przepadała za takim klimatem, toteż z uśmiechem na ustach patrzyła jak Obecna wywinęła kozła wprost na choinkę. - I co, teraz też ci tak wesoło? - spytała smoczyca. - Widzisz, czasem trzeba mieć dystans do siebie, jestem niezdarą i w pełni to akceptuje, poza tym, śmiech to zdrowie - duszka wyjęła ze swoich włosów pierniczka i rzuciła go Bonesowi, tuż pod pyszczek, kot momentalnie go pożarł. Albo był wygłodzony albo co bardziej prawdopodobne, po prostu kochał słodycze. Obecna wzięła sie pod boki i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. - Dobra, my tu gadu gadu, a Wigilia mija! Ech, z czego można by tu skorzystać? - zastanawiała się duszyca, jej wzrok spoczął na Amelie. - Genialnie! - duszyca dosłownie przeszła przez smoczycę co ponownie wywołało u niej stan szoku. Stanęła obok kominka, a ten momentalnie zapłonął. - To teraz to po co tu przyszłam. Wskocz za mną do kominka. - rzekła Obecna. - MOŻESZ POWTÓRZYĆ!? - krzyknęła zszokowana Amm. - No chodź marudo, twoje serce jest tak lodowate, że ogień nic ci nie zrobi! BRRR! Wieje od ciebie chłodem na kilometr! Nie chiałabym być w Twojej powłoce cielesnej. - Nie ruszę się bez Bonesa! - Amm mocno uścisnęła kota, sprawiał wrażenie jakby zaraz jego oczy miały wystrzelić z orbit. - Okej, okej. Kompromis podstawą... Co mnie podkusiło żeby tę robotę brać - mruknęła pod nosem. - A mogłam pracować w studio fotograficznym, ale nie... Możesz wziąć kota, a teraz skaczże! - Nie jestem przekonana - zadrżała smoczyca. - Ech... - Obecna znowu przeniknęła przez sparaliżowaną Amm, po czym stanęła za nią. - No to lecimy!!! - krzyknęła duszyca i ciut chamsko popchnęła zszokowaną Amelie i jej pupilka wprost do płonącego kominka. Zatarła ręce, poprawiła kucyk i jednym susem skoczyła za nimi. Ogień zgasł równie szybko jak się pojawił. Cała podróż trwała stosunkowo krótko Amelie nagle znalazła sie na zaśnieżonej ulicy, chłodny podmuch wiatru sprawił, że momentalnie przeszedł ją dreszcz. Obecna tanecznym krokiem tupała po śniegu, śpiewając żywą i żwawą piosenkę. Pomimo tego, że było bardzo ślisko, stepowała po śniegu, a na jej twarzy gościł promienny uśmiech. Zielonkawa poświata zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej świecić. Swoim tańcem doprowadziła Amelie pod drewnianą i niedużą karczmę. - Poznajesz gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała Obecna, której zimno najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. - Niezbyt - chłodno odrzekła Amelie. - Przypatrz się bliżej... - pomimo tego, że temperatura na dworze nie była zadowalająca, ciepła atmosfera, która dobiegała z owego pomieszczenia, nadrabiała stracone braki w pogodzie. Ciepło dobiegało ze środka, a razem z nim wspaniały, świateczny klimat. - Już? możemy iść dalej? - Obecna wyraźnie traciła cierpliwość. Amelie przywarła do okna, wśród osób znajdujących się w środku rozpoznała swą siostrzenicę Victorię oraz jej narzeczonego - Olivera. - Wiesz, Victorio... - zaczął Oliver. - Dziwię się jak znosisz to, że jesteś spokrewniona z tak podłą osobą - chłopak bez skrupułów wyrażał swoją niezbyt pochlebną opinię o Amelie, smoczyca aż poczerwieniała ze złości. - Oj tam! - Victoria uśmiechnęła się. - Pomimo tego, że nie okazuje mi uczuć, wierzę, że mnie kocha. Czuję to. Tutaj, w sercu. Moja mama prosiła mnie, abym starała się utrzymywać z nią dobre stosunki. Tak naprawdę... Kocham ją. I wierzę, że ona mnie również. - po tych słowach, skierowała się w kierunku stolika z ponczem żurawinowym i nalała go sobie do szklanki. Na twarzy Amelie pojawił się uśmiech, co prawda niepewny, ale jednak. Owe słowa dodały jej odrobiny otuchy. - Um, gdybyś widział jej minę, gdy zaprosiłam ja na kolację! W końcu grzecznosć tego wymaga, twarz miała wysuszoną niczym rodzynka! Haha, naprawdę żałuj, bo było to komiczne. I jeszcze ten ton - Victoria przedrzeźniała Amelie, sprawiało jej to wyraźną frajdę. - Co to za brednie? Nie masz własnych zajęć? - to zdanie Vic starała się mówić niskim, szyderczym tonem. - Naprawdę, podziwiam cię... - kontynuował Oliver - Gdybym miał na co dzień do czynienia z osobą tak... bezwzględną i przerażającą, chyba bym oszalał. Nie daj Boże gdybym był z nią spokrewniony! Wtedy to by było... Tymczasem Amelie traciła cierpliwość, nic dziwnego. Wyrażano się o niej i to w... niezbyt pochlebny sposób. Bardzo żałowała, że nie może podejść, uraczyć chłopaka pięknym lewym sierpowym, aby zetrzeć mu ten jego uśmieszek z twarzy. Od samego początku, nie ukrywała również, iż nie przepada za małżonkiem swej siostrzenicy. Niespodziewanie, Victoria powiedziała coś co sprawiło, że smoczyca złagodniała. - Nie przesadzasz trochę? W porządku, moja ciocia zachowuje się jak jędza, ale... Kiedyś tak nie było, ba! Bardzo często spędzałyśmy razem czas, była najszczęśliwszą osobą jaką znałam - Victorię zalała fala wspomnień. - I... co się stało? - Oliver poczuł się odrobinę głupio. - Cóż... Nie mam pojęcia, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zamykała się w sobie, aż...- Vic z bólem opowiadała o tym, Oliver przytulił ją w geście współczucia, Amelie stała na zewnątrz i milczała. - Słuchaj... ja nie chciałem... - zaczął Oliver. - W porządku. - Vic otarła samotną łzę spływajacą po jej policzku. - Jesteś głodny? Bo ja strasznie. Chłopakowi powrócił uśmiech. - Oto Victoria, którą znam i kocham! Słuchaj, tam na tym stole... - wskazał palcem - Są pierniczki... - Z budyniem? - spytała Victoria z uśmiechem. - Hehe, nie ale spróbujemy coś na to poradzić. - chłopak ruszył w kierunku stołu. Tymczasem Vic dodała coś co znowu zmusiło Amelie do przemyśleń. - Boli mnie to, że Amelie odpycha innych od siebie, ale jest moją rodziną i zawsze może na mnie polegać. Amelie wyrwała się z transu, usłyszała za sobą ciepły i miły głos. - Prawdziwa siła nie polega na tym, by izolować się od innych - Obecna spojrzała głęboko w oczy Amelie - Być silnym, to potrafić ich do siebie dopuścić, nie izoluj się Amelie, gdyż możesz zostać sama, a nikt tego nie chce. - Obecna zblizyła się do smoczycy i kontynuowała. - Teraz może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale masz wokół siebie wiele życzliwych ci osób, zawsze miałaś i od zawsze masz. Życzę ci, abyś w porę to dostrzegła. Amelie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, w głowie miała istny chaos. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć, że słowa Obecnej nie wywarły na niej wrażenia. Już sam fakt, że stoi przed karczmą w samej piżamie i nikt jej nie zauważa był nieprawdopodobny. Smoczycę coś tknęło, popatrzyła na uśmiechniętych Oliveaa i Victorię oraz ich przyjaciół, jak są razem, wymieniają się miłymi słowami i wspólnie spiewają. Słuchała jak Vic broni jej osoby przed innymi, nawet po tym wszystkim co zrobiła siostrzenicy. Obudziły się w niej uczucia o których istnieniu myślała ze zapomniała, stała przed drzwiami, tuż obok Obecnej. Obserwowała swoją siostrzenicę, którą miała się opiekować po śmierci swej jedynej siostry. Przegapiła jej dorastanie, pierwszą miłość. Nie było jej wtedy przy niej. Ale jednak, była szczęśliwa. Amelie po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszyła się cudzym szczęściem. Cieszyła się, że jej siostrzenica jest szczęśliwa. - Pamietaj Amelie! Uważaj na swe słowa, bo te, które wypowiesz mogą być już ostatnie... atnie... atnie... atnie... Amelie próbowała dogonić Obecną, podążając ślepo za nią. Wylądowała w swoim pokoju. Nie było ani śladu po choince, stole zastawionym po brzegi świątecznymi przysmakami, a także po duszce i jej donośnym śmiechu. - Duchu...? Duchu!? Gdzie jesteś!? - Amelie na próżno próbowała przywołać Obecną, aby choć na chwilę porozmawiać. Tuż po chwili, czarnowłosa dosłownie wystawiła głowę zza ściany. - Oh, przepraszam. Zapomniałam dodać, że ostatnia z nas przybędzie dokładnie o drugiej. Pamiętaj, wiele zależy od twoich wyborów, kochaniutka. Nasza ostatnia siostra jest, hm... nieco... inna? Tak, to dobre określenie. Nie polecam jej drażnić. Ma wiele nieoczekiwanych i nie do końca przyjemnych niespodzianek w zanadrzu. Tak jak zapowiedziała Obecna, dokładnie o drugiej w nocy, w rezydencji zawitała trzecia i ostatnia z sióstr. Nagle, pokój stał się jeszcze mroczniejszy i chłodniejszy niż zwykle. Amelie nie mogła zasnąć. Jej myśli były pogrążone w chaosie. W głowie wciąż słyszała słowa Obecnej i jej niepochlebne opinie na temat zwiastunki przyszłości. Szczerze bała się jej wizyty. Przerażała ją myśl o tym co mogła zobaczyć podczas podróży. Czy zasłużyła sobie na życie w dostatku? Ta noc skłoniła ją do przemyśleń. Cóż mogłaby zrobić, żeby się zmienić? A co jeśli w ogóle się nie zmieni? Leżała w łożku i głaskała kota. Co kilkanaście minut zamykała oczy, aby chociaż trochę odpocząć po nocy pełnej wrażeń. W końcu zasnęła, jej głowa spoczywała na twardej poduszce. Nałożyła liliową opaskę z falbankami na oczy i zanurzyła się w objęciach Orfeusza. Po chwili, Bones otworzył swe zielone, kocie oczy. Tuż przed nim pojawiła się wysoka, mroczna postać. Trzymała w dłoni podłużną i długą, srebrną laskę zdobioną liśćmi jemioły. Na samej górze laski widniało małe, złote i połyskujące światło. Miała na sobie czarno-bordową pelerynę. Czerwone plamy nań dawały wrażenie pochlapanej krwią, u dołu, peleryna wyglądała niczym ciemna i czarna mgła. Spod kaptura widniały duże, niebieskie i podkrążone oczy. Położyła palec na krwistoczerwonych ustach. Spod górnej wargi wyrastała para śnieżnobiałych kłów. Smoczyca poczuła na karku chłód, płynący od duszycy. Przerażenie pojawiło się na jej twarzy. - Dobry wieczór, Amelie - zjawa zdjęła kaptur, odsałaniając w całości bladą twarz i czarne niczym smoła, długie włosy z pasemkami w kolorze krwi. Mroczna peleryna przemieniła się w czerwony, błyszczący pył. - Witaj... Jesteś trzecim duchem, nie mylę się...? - spytała niepewnie smoczyca - Tak, przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Jesteś gotowa pójść ze mną? - Sama nie wiem... Spodoba mi się to, co tam zobaczę? - Obawiam się, że nie. Ale musimy stawiać czoła rzeczom, które nas przerażają. Tak dojrzewamy... - duszka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę smoczycy. W jej oczach paznokcie duszycy zmieniły się w czarne i długie szpony, a spokojny uśmiech zdawał się być dla niej zabójczy i przerażający. Amelie niepewnie podała drżącą rękę mrocznej zjawie. Bones skulił się i ukrył pod poduszką. - Ruszajmy. - powiedziała duszyca. Uderzyła laską w podłogę, po czym jasne, złote światło zmieniło swój kolor na czerwony i zaczęło jeszcze bardziej świecić. Przed nimi otworzył się czerwony portal. Gdy Amelie już wchodziła do portalu, przerażony Bones w ostatniej chwili wskoczył na jej ramiona. - Dlaczego tu jest tyle dziur...? - spytała niepewnie Amelie. - Przyszłość nigdy nie jest ukształtowana. Każda decyzja podjęta dzisiaj, wpływa na obraz jutra. Teraz zmieramy ku przyszłości, która zdaje się być dla ciebie najpewniejsza... - odpowiedziała tajemniczo czarnowłosa. Nagle, portal zrobił się ciemny i zimny. - Brrr, ale tutaj chłodno... Poprzednio wcale tak nie było... - Twą przyszłość stworzył twój chłód wobec ludzi. Najpierw kazałaś swemu jedynemu pracownikowi pracować w czasie świąt, potem wypędziłaś swoją siostrzenicę z kantoru, nie doprowadzając jej do słowa. - Co w tym dziwnego? To nie chłodne traktowanie, a zwyczajna sprawiedliwość. - Doprawdy? Właśnie takie postępowanie doprowadzi cię do miejsca, do którego zmierzamy. Amelie przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Na kilka metrów przed nią widniało ogromne, oślepiające światło. Zwiastowało ono koniec portalu, jednak tym razem było znacznie bardziej jasne. Smoczyca, zamknęła oczy, po czym zakryła je dłonią. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, wylądowały na puszystym, zimnym śniegu. Wokół niej roztoczył się złoty, połyskujący pył. Wyglądał niczym brokat. Niespodziewanie, jej koszula nocna i liliowa narzutka zmieniły się w cylinder i garnitur w kolorach fuksji. Samo otoczenie było mroczne i nieprzyjemne. Niebo nie było granatowe, a wręcz carne. Czarnowłosa stała przy ogromnej zaspie. Po chwili, odwróciła się w stronę smoczycy. Jej dotychczas niebieskie oczy stały sie całe czarne. Paznokcie przemieniły się w długie, czarne szpony. Jemioła spoczywająca na opasce duszycy zmieniła się w czarnego nietoperza. Zjawa wyrszczerzyła swe kły i uderzyła laską w twardy lód, na którym stała. Nagle, zaspa się rozpadła. Pod nią, znajdował się mały, marmurowy posąg. Smoczyca podeszła bliżej, aby wytężyć wzrok. - Ame... Amelie... Muro... ame... - w pierwszej chwili dziewczyna była bardo zdekoncentrowana. Po co duch przyszłych świąt miałby jej pokazywać posąg na jej cześć. Na twarzy duszycy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Ponownie uderzyła swą laską, jednak tym razem z większym zamachem. Zaspa rozsypała się w drobny mak, odsłaniając nie posąg, lecz grób... Smoczyca cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zjawę, która zaśmiała się szyderczo. Pot spoczywał na jej karku. Życie mignęło jej przed oczami. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Była zrozpaczona. W jej głowie pojawiały się coraz to nowe wspomnienia. Ostatnia wigilia z siostrą, ich ostatni występ. Przypomniała sobie słowa Obecnej, która mówiła, aby zważała na słowa. Nie wiedziała jak wielki popełniła błąd. Teraz zrozumiała, że to w niej tkwi problem. Chciała wszystko naprawić, jednak... Nie wiedziała jak. A jeśli nie dostanie już żadnej szansy? A jeśli jej życie dobiega końca? Śnieg wokół niej zaczął topnieć. Ostatnia zjawa zaczęła się rozpływać w powietrzu, a wraz z nią jej złowieszczy śmiech. Śnieg wokół niej zaczął topnieć, a grunt pod jej stopami powoli się zawalał. Amelie zionęła ogniem, tworząc wokół siebie ognisty okrąg. - Duchu...!? Chciałabym się zmienić! Chciałabym wszystko naprawić! Proszę, daj mi szansę! Błagam, jedyne czego chcę to zmiany! Nie chcę juz być okrutnym upiorem! Chcę naprawić moje błędy, ale... nie wiem jak... - Amelie upadła na kolana. Pochyliła głowę i zamknęła oczy. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Płomienie stawały się coraz mniejsze, aż w końcu zniknęły, a zaraz po nich - Amelie. Smoczyca gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka. Pot po niej spływał. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i odetchnęła z ulgą. - Świąteczny poranek! Jeszcze mam szansę wszystko naprawić! Bones? Bones! - Amelie jak oparzona wstała z łóżka i pochwyciła swojego kota. -To cudownie! Świąteczny poranek! Jeszcze nie jest za póżno... - Amelie trzymając zdziwionego kota zaczęła tańczyć z radości. Osoba która ją zna z pewnością stwierdziłaby, że smoczyca postradała zmysły. Nagle, uwagę dziewczyny przykuł widok za przymrożomym oknem, mówiąc dokładniej - tym widokiem była grupka wampirów wymieniająca się prezentami. Amelie doznała olśnienia. - Prezenty! - zaczęła mówić jak w amoku. - Prezenty! Preze... zaraz skąd ja wezmę prezenty? Dziś sklepy są zamknięte! Muszę mieć coś dla Victorii! Jak ja mogłabym o niej zapomnieć, o ukochanej siostrzenicy! Och, i jeszcze coś dla pracowników! - smoczyca zaczęła łapczywie przeszukiwać pokój, robiąc przy tym nie zły bałagan. W końcu wygrzebała kilka w miarę użytecznych drobiazgów i rozejrzała się za czymś w co mogła by je opakować. - Już zapomniałam jak się to robi - stwierdziła Amelie podczas próby opakowania pozłacanego świecznika w papier śniadaniowy, jednakże stwierdziła, że stać ją na coś lepszego... poświęciła więc swoje ulubione, ręcznie tkane prześcieradło. W końcu kiedy wszystko było gotowe, z radości aż podskoczyła. Niczym jastrząb swą ofiarę, mocno chwyciła Bonesa do rąk, a wór z podarkami pod pachę. Już miała wychodzić gdy spostrzegła, że... ma na sobie piżamę! Pospiesznie przywdziała na siebie aksamitną suknię w kolorze czerwieni ze złotymi wstawkami, przeczesała włosy i założyła długi płaszcz, przywdziała buty, a na głowę założyła kapelusz, po czym pełna radości ruszyła wprost do domu swej siostrzenicy Victorii. Po drodze na głos śpiewała kolędy i serdecznie się ze wszystkimi witała, co nie było do niej podobne. Po kilku chwilach, stała przed posesją Vic i Olivera. Zapukała do drzwi. - Victoria! - Amelie rzuciła się na szyję swej siostrzenicy. - Co to ma... - Victoria nie przywykła do ciepłego traktowania ze strony swej ciotki. - Coś nie tak? Ah, rozumiem... Nie często widujesz swoją szczęśliwą ciocię, nieprawdaż? - spytała Amelie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jest Wigilia! Wiem... tyle czasu zmarnowałam w tym przeklętym i posępnym kantorze... Teraz zrozumiałam, że mogłam ten czas przeznaczyć dla ciebie! Przegapiłam tyle momentów... Twoją pierwszą miłość, urodziny... Kiedy mnie naprawdę potrzebowałaś, nie było mnie przy tobie. Czy... dasz mi drugą szansę...? - Oczywiście ciociu! Święta to czas przebaczania, każdemu z nas należy się druga szansa! Cieszę się, że do nas przyszłaś! - kotka z początku sceptyczna, nie mogła zapanować nad natłokiem emocji, po jej policzku spłynęła łza spowodowana zachowaniem smoczycy, tym razem jednak była łzą szczęścia a nie bólu. Odwzajemniła uścisk Amelie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Smoczyca doznała olśnienia, jej wzrok skierował się na ogromny worek z prezentami. - Aaaa! Ale przecież przyszłam tu by... - Amelie wyjęła z torby śliczny, pozłacany i bogato zdobiony zegar. - To dla ciebie kochanie! Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wybaczysz mi te wszystkie krzywdy... - Amelie wręczyła siostrzenicy prezent, ta aż otwarła oczy z zachwytu. - O... ojej! To przepiękne! - zapiała ze szczęścia Victoria. - Pamiętam jak zachwycałaś się nim ostatnim razem kiedy byłaś u mnie, teraz należy do ciebie. - Ale... Ale jesteś pewna? Nie mogę tego przyjąć, on należy do ciebie... - Victoria chyba nie wierzyła w to co się działo. Amelie zmarszczyła brwi, jednak zaraz potem wybuchła śmiechem. - Bierz, bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie. - Dziękuuuję! - uradowana Victoria wzleciała w powietrze, zaraz potem powróciła na ziemię i przytuliła Amelie. Po chwili, smoczyca wraz z innymi upiorami zasiadli do wigilijnego stołu. Nagle, Amelie zobaczyła na choince coś, co bardzo przykuło jej uwagę. Była to świecąca gwiazda, widniejąca na szczycie świątecznego drzewka. Wszystko sobie przypomniała. Podeszła do choinki i zdjęła gwiazdę. Jej blask był jeszcze bardziej jasny niż przedtem, jednak nie oślepiał jej tak bardzo. - Chciałabym, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Wszyscy goście zaczęli powoli znikać. Choinka również. Całe pomieszczenie było złote i błyszczące. Gwiazda oświetliła smoczycę. Jej dotychczasowy garnitur, płasz i cylinder zmieniły się w przepiękną, białą i mieniącą się suknię balową, z ogromną kokardą na biodrach. Jej włosy były teraz pofalowane i związane w niską kitkę. Gwiazda rozpadła się na miliardy maleńkich i połyskujących drobinek, które osadziły się na sukni smoczycy. Po chwili, jej kreacja błyszczała jeszcze jaśniej. *** - Widzisz coś ty narobiła!? Jest Wigilia, a Amelie zniknęła, przez ciebie. I nici z naszego przedstawienia. I nici z kostiumów, które uszyła. I nici z naszej świątecznej piosenki. I nici z... - wymieniała gargulica, jednak po chwili urwała, gdy zobaczyła wyłaniającą się zza topornej choinki przyodzianą w białą suknię swoją przyjaciółkę. - Doprawdy? Hihi, może jednak nie wszystko stracone? - Amelie miała na głowie czapkę Mikołaja, a w ręce trzymała ogromny worek pełen prezentów. Podeszła do zszokowanej przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją. - Nie mogę uwierzyć... - W co, siostro? - W to, że jesteś tu z nami. - A jakże mogłabym nie przyjść? Jest Wigilia. Czas przebaczania, miłości i pojednania, prawda Tori? - Amelie skierowała swój wzrok na skrępowaną i speszoną kotkę, stojącą przy wigilijnym stole. Wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę, a ta utonęła w falach słonych łez i z całej siły przytuliła upiorkę. - Przepraszam! Naprawdę przepraszam! Przepraszam za wszystko! - Kotka coraz bardziej płakała, a Amelie pogłaskała ją po włosach. - A ja przepraszam, że zmusiłam cię do przepraszania - powiedziała Amelie i odwzajemniła uścisk Victorii. - Wy tu gadu gadu, a kolacja wigilijna sama się nie skonsumuje! - Blair zatarła ręce i zasiadła do stołu, na przeciwko talerza wypełnionego po brzegi barszczem z pływającym po jego tafli uszkami. - Hihi - zaśmiała się smoczyca. Victoria zajęła miejsce przy stole. Wzrok Amelie skierował się na stojące przy ścianie trzy upiorki - Cici, San-Hee i Sandrę. Wszystkie trzy puściły jej oczko, po czym Amm usiadła obok Blair i Victorii. - Chciałabym wznieść toast, aby uczcić tą piękną chwilę. Życzę wam wszystkim wesołych świąt i spełnienia marzeń - wykrzyknęła Amelie, podnosząc do góry szklankę napełnioną ponczem. Po zjedzonej kolacji, Amelie i Blair oddaliły się od stołu, podczas gdy inni śpiewali kolędy i częstowali się opłatkiem. - Tak w zasadzie... Gdzie byłaś tak długo? - spytała Upioryżanka. - Heh, długa historia... W każdym razie, mam coś dla ciebie - Amelie wyciągnęła z worka nakręcaną kulę śnieżną. - Niemożliwe! Skądś znam tę kulę! - Od dziś jest twoja, zawsze kiedy będziesz słuchac tej melodii, przypomnisz sobie mnie, nawet kiedy nie będziemy razem. - Dzięki kochana! To najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek mogłam dostać! - Blair aż podskoczyła z radości i przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę. Zza stołu dobiegał głos Victorii: - Ej! Dziewczyny! - duszka podleciała do swoich przyjaciółek. - A może by tak coś zaśpiewać, co wy na to? - Oczywiście, jestem jak najbardziej za! - wykrzyknęła Amm i razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami pobiegły na scenę. - To jest najlepsza Wigilia w moim życiu... - powiedziała Amelie i objęła Tori i Blair. NAJLEPSZE ŻYCZENIA ŚLEMY WSZYSTKIM! - Amity.Gala i Rochi mouscedes Lista postaci Ciekawostki *Fabuła opiera się na powieści Karola Dickensa "Opowieść Wigilijna" Soundtrack Galeria Cici MHICC.jpeg|Cici Clock San-Hee MHICC.jpeg|San-Hee Yumeha Blair MHICC.jpeg|Blair DeGhoul Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija